Maria C. Cole
Maria C. Cole Maria Cortez-Corazon Cole (formerly Maria Cormado Cortez-Corazon) (born Marielle Ayanna Cormado Cortez-Corazon) is hated by a lot of girls for having met Ethan Cole. Her old attitude towards her younger sister Selena Cortez has bounced back to her. She is also known being enemies with former KeiiraModia member Sheryl Samson because Sheryl does not like how she looks like or is jealous of Maria's charm and beauty and intelligence. Maria is somehow a perfect girl, but she never forgot of her sister Selena Cortez who moved out of the Cortez-Corazon house earlier than she did. Selena could no longer tolerate Maria's attitude towards her! Her toddler life As a toddler, there were a lot for her to learn. This included how to speak, how to walk, and how to not make stinky accidents, or to potty-train. Hopefully, with the help of her parents, Maria learned all this as a toddler and even got enrolled in Prep school! But Sheryl Samson doesn't like this - she's way better than Maria, if she says so herself! Her child life Of course, bad things can get worse! Sheryl really hated Maria for attracting everyone in school with her beautiful, smooth, hair. Worse, Sheryl lost all her weekend guests - Maria took them all! Maria just loves her life. Her teenager life Could '''everything '''turn into her worst nightmare? Sheryl has been giving out petitions to see who is prettier - and Sheryl is getting the lead! But eventually, Maria fixed this problem and they were back to being Friends. Unfortunately, that day was their field trip to Pink Rhinestone Music for all girls auditioning, and there goes the competition - again. They were almost done. When they finished, 5 girls were chosen, and they were : #Jade Margona #Abee Takeshi #Genevieve McNair #Sheryl Samson #Maria Cortez-Corazon They were in College anyway - and they finished. They were to move out of their houses - and after a few months, friendship ruled over Sheryl and Maria. Her current life Her first, last, and worst concert was the Sweet Life 101 Concert, where she met Ethan. Ethan winked at her, and Sheryl saw that. Sheryl winked at Ethan, but Ethan was no longer in his seat - he was gone. Maria was so sad, she went to look for Ethan. Sheryl was mad at Maria - again. And on Maria's last "story-telling" session where everyone was to tell what happened to them during the day, Maria told her the story of being Ethan and her. Sheryl told the manager, and the next day brought Maria packed bags - she was forever kicked out of the KeiiraModia house and KeiiraModia itself. Don't worry, a lot has changed in her life ever since that day - Jade became a model, Abee returned to her DJ career, Genevieve lived with her sister Kendra, Sheryl became the assistant of a rich person, and Maria had a family with Ethan. Times edited Jairea 09:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC)